


The lone poet

by Maedelmae



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Everyone forgot gintoki, Gintoki is sad, He is also a poet, Loneliness, M/M, Poetry, deeper meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: In the countryside one lovely fall; there was a field, wheat and all; In that field there sat a man; Reciting all the poetry he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys

In the countryside one lovely fall;   
there was a field, wheat and all;   
In that field there sat a man;   
Reciting all the poetry he can. 

The mans hair flew wild in the wind as he spoke. The silver strands tangling even more than usual. The man's red eyes, staring in the distance as he made up and recited poetry. He didn't bother to write the poems down, they were more meaningful off of paper. 

Gintoki sat on a rock, on a path, in that wheat field. He was not waiting for anything or anybody to listen, but the occasional traveller would stop by and listen for a couple of stanzas before heading on their way to Edo. 

Gintoki didn't stick to one form of poetry, instead he just put together what came to mind in a series of haikus, odes, sonnets, and sestinas. Sometimes he would branch into free form poetry. His topics branched from his past to battles, to the man he once and still loves, he does poems about his kids and his old life before everything changed. 

He didn't know when he would get up and leave nor when he would finally die from exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration. He had been there for a month and already his bones were sticking out from his skin. His cheeks sunken and his eyes dull, his hair greasy and dirty. The reason he was still alive was probably eating the offerings the travelers gave him and drinking the rain water. He didn't care anymore. 

~~~~~

Hair;   
Raven, like the space commonly traveled;    
Eyes;   
Blue, like the ocean surface;   
Heart;    
Shielded, but sensitive;  
Love;   
Strong, but not enough;    
Mind;   
Strong memory, but still forgetting;   
Me and you;    
There, but forgotten. 

He recited, tears strolling down his face. No one was around to hear this one, no one but the bugs hiding in the wheat field and the occasional crow. He closed his eyes for the last time and sat back, finally resting forever. A final sigh leaving his tired body as he left with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (′ェ`)


End file.
